scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Takes The Plunge and Other Stories
Alex Takes The Plunge & Other Stories is an Ash & Friends spoof to the Thomas video entitled Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories. It is composed of one Season 1 episode and six Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr for the US. Description *PEEP! PEEP! Life on the land of YTV will always be the same when you join Ash, Alex, Terry, and the rest of your friends for their exciting adventures. Watch as Alex falls into the deep sea because of the Beedrill, and see how Kevin saves an orange and black cat named Heathcliff from scrap. Find out when all the characters throw a party for Nora Shepard. Enjoy your fun with Ash and his friends as they step into the last seven stories by storyteller Ringo Starr. Cast #Ash Ketchum as Thomas (Veronica Taylor) #Kevin Keene as Edward (Matt Hill) #Shaggy Rogers as Henry (Matthew Lillard) #Terry McGinnis as Gordon (Will Friedle) #Raimundo Pedrosa as James (Tom Kenny) #Alexander "Alex" O'Connell as Percy (Chris Marquette) #Jackie Chan as Toby (James Sie) #Ozzy Jones as Donald (Phil LaMarr) #Drix Koldriliff as Douglas (Jeff Bennett) #Bumpty The Penguin as Bill (Brianne Siddall) #Raphael The Raven as Ben (Phil LaMarr) #Heathcliff as Trevor (Mel Blanc) #Steven Ketchum as Sir Topham Hatt (Dan Green) #Nora Shepard as Mrs. Kyndley (Melanie Chartoff) #Suzy as Annie (Megan Hollingshead) #Pietra as Clarabel (Carol Jacobanis) #Beedrill as Troublesome Trucks #Virgil Hawkins as Duck (Phil LaMarr) #Freakazoid as Terence (Paul Rugg) #Superman as Harold (Tim Daily) #Ken of the Pokemon Mystery Club as Diesel (Marc Thompson) #Donkey Kong as BoCo (Richard Yearwood) Stories #Alex Takes The Plunge #Alex's Ghostly Trick #Woolly Bear #Saved From Scrap #A New Friend For Ash #Ash's Christmas Party #Ash and The Missing Christmas Tree Transcript Alex Takes The Plunge * Ringo Starr: One day, Shaggy wanted to rest, but Alex was talking to some birds. He was telling them about the time he had brave bad weather to help Ash. *Alex: It was raining hard. Water swirled under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on. *Bumpty: Oh, Alex, you are brave. *Rikochet: Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to a character with determination. *Raphael: Tell us more, Alex. *Shaggy: What are you characters doing here? *Ringo Starr: Hissed Shaggy. *Shaggy: This shed is for Steven's characters. Go away. Silly things. *Ringo Starr: Shaggy snorted. *Alex: They're not silly. *Ringo Starr: Alex had been enjoying himself. *Shaggy: They are silly and so are you. Water's nothing to a character with determination. Huh. *Alex: Anyway. *Ringo Starr: Said cheeky Alex. *Alex: I'm not afraid of water, I like it. *Ringo Starr: He ran off to the harbour singing. *Alex: Once a character carrying some flowers was afraid of a few drops of rain. *Shaggy: No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint. *Ringo Starr: Huffed Shaggy. Ash was looking at the board on the key. *Ash: Danger. We mustn't go passed it. *Ringo Starr: He said. *Ash: That's orders. *Alex: Why? *Ash: Danger means falling down something. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: I went pass danger once, and fell down a mine. *Alex: I can't see a mine. *Ringo Starr: Said Alex. He didn't know that the foundations of the key had sunk. The rails now sloped down into the sea. *Alex: Stupid board. *Ringo Starr: Said Alex. Alex made a plan. One day, he whispered to the Beedrill. *Alex: Will you give me a bump when we get to the key? *Ringo Starr: The Beedrill had never asked to bump a character before. They giggled and chattered about it. *Alex: Driver doesn't know my plan. *Ringo Starr: Chuckled Alex. *Beedrill: On, on, on! *Ringo Starr: Laughed the Beedrill. Alex thought they were helping. *Alex: I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the Beedrill will push me pass the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that wherever I like. *Ringo Starr: Every wise character knows that you cannot trust Beedrill. *Beedrill: Go on, go on! *Ringo Starr: They yelled, and bumped Alex's driver and fireman off the footplate. *Alex: Ow! *Ringo Starr: Said Alex, sliding pass the board. Alex was frantic. *Alex: That's enough! *(Alex falls into the water) *Ringo Starr: Alex was sunked. *Steven: You are a very disobeident kid. *Ringo Starr: Alex knew that voice. *Alex: Please, sir, get me out, sir, I'm truly sorry, sir. *Steven: No, Alex, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to take care of yourself. *Alex: Yes, sir. *Ringo Starr: It was dark when they brought floating cranes to rescue Alex. He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the works on Shaggy's freight train. *Shaggy: Well, well, well! *Ringo Starr: Chuckled Shaggy. *Shaggy: Did you like the water? *Alex: No. *Shaggy: I am surprised. You need more determination, Alex. Water's nothing to a character with determination you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time. *Ringo Starr: Alex is quite determined that they'll won't be a next time. Alex's Ghostly Trick * (Noctowl hoots twice) * (Ghostly Air Horn blows) * Alex: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Ash: Alex what are you talking about? *Alex: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Ash and Jackie: Where? *Ringo Starr: Asked Ash and Jackie. *Alex: He didn't say, oh it makes my feet wobble to think of it. *Ash: Pooh! *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: You're just a silly little boy. I'm not scared. *Alex: Ash didn't believe in ghosts. *Ringo Starr: Said Alex next morning. His driver laughed. *Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Ringo Starr: Alex was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. Alex knew where he was, even in the dark. *Alex: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. *Ringo Starr: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(A loud crash is heard as Alex hits the cart) *Ringo Starr: Alex broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Alex's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Ringo Starr: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Alex, or people will think he's a ghost. *Ringo Starr: Alex chuckled. *Alex: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Ash. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little boy. *Ringo Starr: Jackie promised to help. Ash was being oiled up for his evening train. *Jackie: Alex's had an accident! *Ringo Starr: Cried Jackie. *Ash: Poor boy. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Jackie: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Ash: Out with it, Jackie, I can't wait all evening. *Jackie: I've just seen something. *Ringo Starr: Said Jackie. *Jackie: It looked like Alex's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Ash: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Jackie. I'll take care of you. *(We can hear a loud brake sound) *Alex: (ghostly voice) Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! *Ringo Starr: Wailed Alex. *Jackie: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Alex: (ghostly voice) I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *(The doors open and reveal Alex all along) *Ash: Oh dear! *Ringo Starr: Explained Ash. *Ash: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Suzy and Pietra. *Ringo Starr: It was morning when Ash returned. *Alex: Where have you been? *Ringo Starr: Asked Alex. *Ash: Ah well. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: I knew you be sad about Alex, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(A ghostly whistle is heard) *Ash: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. *Ringo Starr: Alex was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Alex: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Jackie: Anyone would think... *Ringo Starr: Chuckled Jackie. *Jackie: ...that our Ash was just seen a ghost! Woolly Bear * Ringo Starr: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Alex stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. Jackie then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *Alex: Wheeeeeeeesh! *Ringo Starr: Alex gave a ghostly whistle. *Alex: Don't be frightened, Ash. *Ringo Starr: He laughed. *Alex: It's only me! *Ash: Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: You're like... *Alex: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Ash: Green caterpillar with red stripes. *Ringo Starr: Continued Ash firmly. *Ash: You crawl like one too. *Alex: I don't! *Ash: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Alex: It's the hay. *Ash: I can't help that. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: Time's time, and Steven relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. *Alex: Green caterpillar indeed. *Ringo Starr: Fumed Alex, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Alex: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Ash's corners. Ash says I'm always late. *Ringo Starr: He grumbled. *Alex: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Ash? He can always catch up time farther on. *Ringo Starr: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane it falls down and lands on Alex with a loud Wham!) *Ringo Starr: A crate of treacle was upset all over Alex. Alex was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. *Alex's Driver: Look at that! *Ringo Starr: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Alex's Driver: Take a run at it, Alex. *Ringo Starr: His driver advised. Alex gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his feet wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning feet and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Ash seethed impatiently. *Ash: Ten minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Steven... *Ringo Starr: Then they all saw Alex. They laughed and shouted. *(Passengers laughing) *Alex: Sorry I'm late. *Ringo Starr: Alex panted. *Ash: Look what's crawled out of the hay! *Ringo Starr: Teased Ash. *Alex: What's wrong? *Ringo Starr: Asked Alex. *Ash: Talk about hairy caterpillars. *Ringo Starr: Puffed Ash. *Ash: It's worth been late to have seen you. *Ringo Starr: When Alex got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *(Alex gets shocked in the mirror) *Alex: Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Jackie comes. *Ringo Starr: But it was no good. Ash told Jackie all about it. *(Workmen are seen clearing the hay out of Alex) *Ringo Starr: Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Ash and Jackie made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Alex thought they were really being very silly indeed! Saved From Scrap * Ringo Starr: Steven works his characters hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. *Kevin: I'm going to the scrapyard today. *Ringo Starr: Kevin called to Ash. *Ash: What? Already? You're not that old. *Ringo Starr: Replied Ash cheekily. Ash was only teased him. The scrapyard was full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into Beedrill and Kevin pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Kevin in the yard. It was a cat. *Kevin: Hello. *Ringo Starr: Said Kevin. *Kevin You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? *Heathcliff: I'm Heathcliff. They're going to break me up next week. *Kevin: What a shame. *Ringo Starr: Said Kevin. *Heathcliff: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. *Ringo Starr: Kevin snorted. *Kevin: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Steven says I'm a useful character. What work did you do? *Heathcliff: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. *Ringo Starr: Heathcliff shut his eyes, remembering. *Heathcliff: Oh, yes. I like children. *Ringo Starr: Kevin set off for the station. *Kevin: Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Heathcliff, I must. *Ringo Starr: He thought of all his friends who liked characters. But strangely none of them would have room for a cat at home. *Kevin: It's a shame, it's a shame. *Ringo Starr: He hissed. Then... *Kevin: Peep! Peep! Why didn't I think of him before. *Ringo Starr: There on the platform was the very person. *Charles: Hello, Kevin. You look upset. What's the matter, Charlie? *Ringo Starr: He asked the driver. *Driver: There's a cat in the scrapyard, professor. He'll be broken up next week. Bluster Kong says he never drove a better character. *Kevin: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. *Charles: We'll see. *Ringo Starr: Replied the professor. Bluster Kong came on Saturday. *Bluster Kong: The reverend's coming to see you, Heathcliff. Maybe he'll buy you. *Heathcliff: Do you think he will? *Ringo Starr: Asked Heathcliff hopefully. *Bluster Kong: He will when I lit your fire and clean you up. *Ringo Starr: The professor and his two boys arrived that evening. Heathcliff hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. *Charles: Show your paces, Heathcliff. *Ringo Starr: Said the professor. Later he came out of the office, smiling. *Charles: I've got him cheap, Heathcliff, cheap. *Bluster Kong: Did ye hear that Heathcliff? *Ringo Starr: Cried Bluster. *Bluster Kong: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. *Heathcliff: Peep! Peep! *Ringo Starr: Whistled Heathcliff. Heathcliff's home was in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Kevin every day. His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. Heathcliff likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. *Heathcliff: I like children. *Ringo Starr: He whispers happily. A New Friend For Ash * Ringo Starr: Heathcliff the Cat enjoyed living in the vicarage orchard. Kevin came to see him everyday, but sometimes Heathcliff didn't have enough work to do. *Heathcliff: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Ringo Starr: He sighed one day. *Heathcliff: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Kevin: Cheer up. *Ringo Starr: Smiled Kevin. *Kevin: Steven has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Ash today. *Heathcliff: Oh. *Ringo Starr: Exclaimed Heathcliff happily. *Heathcliff: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Ringo Starr: Ash was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Kevin: Hello, Ash. *Ringo Starr: Said Kevin. *Kevin: This is Heathcliff a friend of mine. He's a cat. *Ringo Starr: Ash eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Ash: A what? *Ringo Starr: He asked. *Heathcliff: A cat. *Ringo Starr: Explained Heathcliff. *Heathcliff: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Steven has a job for me. *Ash: Yes, of course. *Ringo Starr: Replied Ash. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Heathcliff's car to Ash's train and soon they were ready to start their journey. *Heathcliff: I'm glad Steven needs me. *Ringo Starr: Called Heathcliff. *Heathcliff: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Ash: But you don't run on rails. *Ringo Starr: Puffed Ash. *Heathcliff: I'm a cat. I don't need rails to be useful. *Ringo Starr: Replied Heathcliff. *Heathcliff: You wait and see. *Ringo Starr: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Beedrill had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash's Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Heathcliff, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Heathcliff: Just the sort of job I like. *Ringo Starr: Replied Heathcliff. *Heathcliff: Now you'll see, Ash. I'll soon show you what cats can do. *Ringo Starr: Heathcliff was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Heathcliff: Who needs rails? *Ringo Starr: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Ash brought Suzy and Pietra to visit him. Ash was most impressed. *Ash: Now I understand how useful a cat can be. *Ringo Starr: The coaches were full of children. Heathcliff gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. *Suzy: He's very kind. *Ringo Starr: Said Suzy. *Pietra: He reminds me of Ash. *Ringo Starr: Added Pietra. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Heathcliff to go. Ash pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Heathcliff's eye. Ash pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Heathcliff happy. *Ash: I'll come and see you if I can. *Ringo Starr: He promised. *Ash: Jon Arbuckle will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Heathcliff: That would be wonderful. *Ringo Starr: Said Heathcliff. That evening, Heathcliff stood remembering his new friend Ash, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Ash's Christmas Party * Ringo Starr: It was Christmas on the land of YTV. All the characters were working hard. Ash and Jackie were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Suzy and Pietra were complaining. *Suzy and Pietra: It's always the same before Christmas. *Ringo Starr: They groaned. *Suzy and Pietra: We feel so full, we feel so full. *Ash: Oh, come on! *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. *Ringo Starr: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. *Ash: It's Nora Shepard! *Ringo Starr: Whistled Ash. *Ash: Peep, peep! Happy Christmas! *Ringo Starr: Ash always felt better for seeing her. *Ash: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Nora. *Ringo Starr: When work was over, Ash went to see the other characters. All their coats had been polished. *Terry: Huh! *Ringo Starr: Said Terry. *Terry: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. *Ash: Never mind that. *Ringo Starr: Replied Ash. *Ash: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Nora Shepard saved us from a nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed and... *Kevin: Yes of course. *Ringo Starr: Interrupted Kevin. *Kevin: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. *Alex: And you and Jackie gave her presents. *Ringo Starr: Alex joined in. *Rikochet: And Steven sent her to Bournemouth to get better. *Raimundo and Shaggy: But... *Ringo Starr: Said Raimundo and Shaggy together. *Raimundo and Shaggy: The rest of us have never thanked her properly. *Ash: Exactly. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. *Ringo Starr: Everyone was getting very excited. The drivers felt sure that Steven will agree as indeed he did. The characters were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Steven had bad news. *Steven: The weather's changed badly. Nora Shepard is snowed up. Jackie says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Ash. There's no party unless you do. *Ringo Starr: Ash hated snow, but he said bravely. *Ash: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. *Steven: There's a good boy. You and Jackie will manage splendidly. *Ringo Starr: Ash charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. *Ash's Fireman: Look at that! *Ringo Starr: Exclaimed Ash's fireman. *Ash: Peep, peep! Here we are. *Ringo Starr: Whistled Ash. An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. *Ash: That's Freakazoid. *Ringo Starr: Said Ash. *Ash: He's come to help too. *Ringo Starr: Sure enough, Freakazoid had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Alex took the tired workmen home. Freakazoid said goodbye to Nora Shepard and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The characters made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. Ash's heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Nora Shepard. *Steven: Well done! *Ringo Starr: Said Steven. *Steven: I'm really proud of you all. *Ringo Starr: Nora especially thanked the smaller characters. *Nora: Ash and Jackie are old friends. *Ringo Starr: She said. *Nora: And now Alex, you are my friend too. *Ringo Starr: Alex was very pleased. *Alex: Three cheers for Nora Shepard! *Ringo Starr: He called. *Alex: Peep, peep, peep! *Ringo Starr: They all whistled. *Characters: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. *Ringo Starr: Ash Ketchum and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Nora Shepard could think of nowhere she would rather live than here with them on the land of YTV. Ash and The Missing Christmas Tree * Ringo Starr: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the land of YTV. All the characters were busy with the final preparations. Steven wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. Steven was now waiting impatiently for Ash. * Steven: Quickly now. * Ringo Starr: He said. *Steven: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Ash. Virgil can look after Suzy and Pietra until you get back. *Ash: Will we be able to sing carols too? *Ringo Starr: Asked Ash. *Steven: We'll see. *Ringo Starr: Promised Steven. *Ash: It would be nice to sing carols again. *Ringo Starr: Sighed Ash as he set off on his important mission. Ash collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. *Ash: I mustn't be late. *Ringo Starr: He thought. *Ash: Steven is relying on me. *Ringo Starr: Whistling bravely, Ash tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Poor Ash was snowed under. Meanwhile the other characters waited and waited. They were grumbling about Ash for being late. *Steven: Silence! *Ringo Starr: Said Steven. *Steven: Ash left the works safely, but snow had brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. *Ringo Starr: The characters now felt sorry for Ash and cold but confident the cells set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. *Ash: Help! Help! *Ozzy: Hush! *Ringo Starr: Said Ozzy. *Ozzy: I can hear something. *Drix: Probably the wind. *Ringo Starr: Said Drix. *Ash: Help! *Ozzy: No listen. *Ringo Starr: Insisted Ozzy. *Ash: Over here! *Drix: Oh, it's Ash. Come on the poor wee trainer must be frozen to the frames in there. *Ringo Starr: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Ash's driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Ash and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Steven greeted them warmly. *Steven: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. *Ringo Starr: At the big station, all was soon ready. *Steven: One, two, three! *Ringo Starr: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. *Steven: Ladies and gentlemen and children, I give you three cheers for Ash Ketchum and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. *Ringo Starr: Suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound. Alex and Jackie smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Superman touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Father Christmas. Everyone cheered and the party began. *Ash: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Ringo Starr: Whispered Ash to Alex. *Ash: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Christmas, Alex. Happy Christmas, everyone.